Scarves
by TheOneMagic
Summary: Natsu gets Lucy an identical scarf to the one he has and Happy causes the guild to fight over a mistletoe. Nalu. For EstyVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenges #1


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover picture ****(I only added words to it)****.**

**This story is for The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge #1! (Although I really am late uploading this. The deadline was like two weeks ago. Whoops.)**

**Sorry if any of the characters are OOC; it's been forever since I written a FT fanfic. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Scarves<span>

"I can't believe I finally finished shopping for presents for everyone in the guild" Lucy cried in relief as she carried all the shopping bags toward her apartment. Plue walked next to her and agreed. As she and Plue grew closer and closer to her apartment, a feeling of dread grew inside of her.

'Please don't tell me Natsu or someone's in my apartment again...' Lucy thought as she approached the door to her apartment. She quickly got her key out and opened the door.

"Yo Luce! How's your Christmas shopping?"

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed as she placed her bags down. "How did I just know you two would be in here..."

Natsu and Happy just smiled at her as she placed her head into her hand. "I'm really sorry but I can't really talk right now. I still need to wrap all my presents"

"Want us to help you Lucy?" Natsu suggested as Lucy shook her head.

"Don't worry. I can wrap them myself. You two can go to the guild without me," Lucy said shooing her teammates away. Natsu and Happy looked at each other as they said their farewells to the blonde.

Lucy sneezed. "I'm surprised those two didn't notice how cold it was in here since the heater broke. Ugh I can't even use the fireplace because of the landlord!" Lucy sneezed again as she went to wrap all her presents.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were walking through Magnolia. "What do you think we should get her?"

"Natsu, maybe we should get her something for her apartment? It was really cold in there." Happy said as he attempted to warm himself.

Natsu looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean it was cold? It felt the same to me. Besides even if it was cold, I can make it warmer in an instant!"

Natsu then began to laugh as his fist turn into a pile of flames. Happy sighed. "But if you do that Lucy's going to get mad at us again!"

Natsu stopped using his magic and stared at the blue cat. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"... I don't know… fish? keys? more fish? clothes? rent money?" Natsu began to think. As he thought, he unconsciously began to fiddle with his scarf. Natsu then lit up.

"I know what we should get Luce!" Natsu said as he hurried off into a nearby store.

"Natsu~ wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Natsu dragged himself to a stool at Mira's bar and sat down at the chair defeated. Mira looked at him concerned.<p>

"Natsu are you okay?" Mira asked concerned as the fire dragon slayer looked up at her sadly.

"I can't find a scarf that Lucy might like..." Natsu mumbled as he placed his head back on the counter. Luckily, Mira managed to hear his words and quickly thought of a solution.

"Why don't you knit one for her? You can make it like your scarf so that you and Lucy can be twins!" Mira suggested as Natsu looked up at her surprised.

"One problem. I don't know how to knit Mira." Natsu said as Happy finally reached Natsu.

"You can go ask Wendy to help you. I taught her how to knit so she can definitely help you out." Mira suggested as Natsu ran to find Wendy. Happy looked up towards Mira and they both nodded at each other.

"He liiiiiiiikes her." Happy said as Mira agreed.

"I hope Nalu sets off because of this." Mira said dreamily as Happy agreed.

"If it doesn't then we can use this." Happy smiles creepily with Mira.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day<em>

After opening all the gifts she had received in her home, Lucy decided to visit the guild for the Christmas party they had planned. Once she had entered the guild, Natsu quickly runs towards her and hands her a gift.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" Natsu smiled. Lucy thanked him before getting a present out from her bag.

"Merry Christmas to you too Natsu! I just remembered that I didn't give you your present yet!" Lucy said as they both opened their presents at the same time.

Natsu opened his present and saw several boxes of matches. His eyes began to twinkle. "These matches give of the tastiest flames!"

Lucy opened her present and her eyes immediately widened in surprise. "... this is..."

Lucy helped up her present. A white scarf with dragon-like scales that looked nearly identical to the one currently worn by the dragon slayer in front of her.

"It's not an exact replica unfortunately… Wendy helped me knit it for you..." Natsu said bashfully as Lucy went to give him a hug.

"I love it. Thanks Natsu." Lucy said as Natsu explained that he had got it for her since he noticed how much she liked to snuggle onto it whenever he crashed over at her apartment.

"So now we can be twins!" Natsu said with a start as Lucy laughed.

Towards the counter, Mira mumbles "or more like a couple." She then looks over towards Happy and nods. Happy flew and grabbed Lucy's new scarf. Happy flew around Natsu and Lucy several times until they were practically in each others' faces. Mira then threw a stick into the air as Happy catched and waved it in front of them.

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes widened as she began to blush embarrassed. "Wha?"

"A mistletoe?"

"It means you have to kiss the other person under the mistletoe Natsu. It's Christmas tradition!" Happy explained as he continue to hold up the stick.

"Oh okay." Natsu said as he looked Lucy in her eyes.

"Wait, Natsu you can't be serious right now?!" Lucy said as her blush intensified. Natsu then quickly pecked her on the lips as Mira snapped a picture.

"They liiiiiiiike each other!"

"This is going to make a great card!" Mira gushed as she let Erza and Lisanna see the picture she had taken.

"Oi! Cat! Past that mistletoe over so that I could use it!"

"Gajeel! I have dibs to use it next!"

"ONLY A MAN LIKE ME CAN USE IT!"

Happy's mistletoe inadvertently caused another pandemonium in the guild. And all in the midst of the guild fight for the use of the mistletoe, Natsu and Lucy stood at the center still attempting to fight off the blush trying to appear on both their cheeks and removing Lucy's scarf from them. After they finally got the scarf off, they couldn't help but to smile at each other.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again. Sorry if anyone appeared too OOC.<strong>

**Word Count: 1005 :P without line break and A/N**


End file.
